Start
by Samma-sugar and Lucifer-luci
Summary: When Harry's Uncle takes it to far, there will be a new begining. A new start how will he fare. Warning: AU, Slight mention of abuse, possible wrong medical terms. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Stupid piece of trash," Vernon Dursley spat. "You have gone too far, boy! I will not tolerate it any more! Your filthy kind should not exist on this planet!" Each spoken word was uttered with contempt to the body of his nephew beneath him, blood flowing from open wounds and cuts. A slight groan is his only answer.

"We should never have taken you in! We gave you FOOD, SHELTER, A PLACE! All that could have gone to our SON! And how do you repay us? By throwing it back in our faces! You sicken me, and now, Now we get rid of you."

Vernon Dursley dragged his nephew's body to the car, stuffing him into the trunk. He did not think of what would happen, only of the humiliation that this freak had caused.

-oooo-

As he pulled up to the old-looking building, he dragged the body out of the trunk, laying him with a strange gentleness - a gentleness that had never been directed at Harry before - on the front steps of the building. He looked around carefully. Seeing no one there, he returned to his car, leaving a seven-year-old Harry to his fate.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Lucifer: Okay, here comes the improper medical terms. I'm very sorry how odd it sounds.

Samma: Bright side Luci loves all of you who Fav'ed and subscribed and reviewed. We love you all. 3

-ooo-ooo-

"Get him into surgery, now."

"Get an IV into him!"

"We're going to have a hard time with him."

"He's ruptured something!"

"He's failing, get a crash cart."

-ooo-ooo-

A groan pierced the early morning air. "Wh-Where am I?" Harry muttered.

"Ah! You're awake. Good, good. How are you feeling?" the nurse inquired.

"F-Fine."

"Very good. Can you tell me your name? We need to fill out your sheet."

"My name is Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Carla. I'm your nurse while you're here." Harry nuzzled his pillow before answering, "Okay."

Carla clapped her hands together. "Fantastic! Well, let's get you situated. Can you tell me who your parents are?"

His eyes went glassy. "My parents died in a car crash."

"O-Okay. Oh, honey," the nurse said, hugging Harry to her bosom, "don't worry. We'll find you a home, don't worry."

"Bu-" Carla ignored his protest.

"We know this fantastic orphanage you can go to. It's very well-managed and clean, and it has good medical care. I'll call them right now." She got up and left the room.

Harry didn't have a chance to explain that he had other family before she was gone. He looked around his hospital room. It was big and very white. Harry wasn't quite sure how he had gotten here, but the last thing he remembered was coming home from school after turning his teacher's hair blue. He wasn't quite certain how he had done it, but he knew that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were not happy. Uncle Vernon started yelling and a hand flashed out. The next thing he knew he was struck and everything went dark.

(Unfortunately the overly helpful nurse never heard any of this thinking that Harry had no other family. She had figured when he mentioned car wreck that he had just come from the 6 car pile up on Magnolia Drive, and his parents had just died in the wreck.)

He was so confused.


	3. Chapter 3

****Harry's POV****

I'm don't understand what is going on, all I remember is coming home from school and hearing Uncle Vernon yell at me. I had been bad; I had turned that nasty teacher's hair blue. I remember him shouting at me, insulting me, and then hitting me. After that, nothing. Well, until I woke up here. 

"Uhm, is it possible to get this tube off me?"

Carla looked startled at my interruption. "Oh, of course. Since you're all fixed up now and will be leaving soon. So it can come off. Okay now hold still, this may hurt a bit." The nurse tugged the tube out. "A slight pinching is all you should feel."

"Ah. Thank you. What do you mean by saying that I'm leaving soon?"

"You're going to an orphanage nearby. It's very well-managed and clean, and it has good medical care. Of course, it also gets monthly visits from social workers."

-oooo-Time Skip-oooo-

*3rd POV*

Harry looked up at the building. Its ivy covered walls seemed large and slightly intimidating. His case worker nudged him. "Come along. Keep up."

Harry slowly crept toward the building. As he was led inside he flinched almost inexplicably at the sound flowing through the hallway. The case worker led him down the hall at a quick trot. "You will be seen and not heard while we're in this meeting. Understand?"

Harry nodded rapidly. He would listen and behave.

The case worker nodded appreciatedly. He would do well here.

They entered the office of the head caretaker.


End file.
